


Smile For Me

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Crying, F/F, Kisses, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Seeing Riko cry broke Chika's heart.





	Smile For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This started BC I wrote this on a discord server

"You shouldn't cry, Riko-chan." Chika pressed her lips on Riko's hand, smiling softly. "You're breath takingly beautiful when you smile. So...don't cry anymore, alright. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you smile."

"Will a kiss make you feel better?" Lifting Riko's chin, Chika hummed under her breath. "If it means you'll stop crying, I'd do anything for you."

 

"I want a k-kiss Chika-chan." Riko sniffles softly, gasping Chika's shirt between her nimble fingers.

 

"Then...close your eyes."

 

Riko squeezed her eyes close and swallowed hard. The next moment faded away when Chika's lips pressed against her own pair, their bodies closer than ever. Chika pushed Riko to the bed and held her tightly, whispering in her ear.

 

"I'll never let you go."


End file.
